Scarlet Flame - OC Submission
by Stormhawk99
Summary: SUBMISSIONS ARE OFFICIALY CLOSED!
1. The First Day - New Beginnings

**Alright everyone**** due to some altercations and some deep thought, I have decided to reopen the submissions again. **

**More info on the matter is on the story itself. I need about 20 or so members, not including non mages.**

**The Submission Bracket:**

**Bold- recently added**

GUILD MASTER: (uncertain)

* * *

S-CLASS MAGES:

Kaith Eucliffe - 21 - Water Dragon Slayer - Female

4 more spots...

* * *

A-CLASS MAGES:

Keylian Everdark - 19 - Flame Dragon Slayer - Male

Fareth Everdark - 18 - Shadow Mage - Male

And more spots...

* * *

B-CLASS MAGES:

None so far, but spots are open..

* * *

NON-MAGES:

Only two people will take this spot:

A barmaid/bartender

A doctor


	2. The Second Day

**I should mention if you send in an OC but I don't reply to your message, you most likely got in. But if I don't respond and you are not sure if you got accepted or not, come look here. I will be updating daily until I reach my limit. **

**Dragon Slayer spots are taken up.**

**I may or may not want a god slayer but if you have one feel free to send it in.**

**The Submission Bracket:**

**Bold- recently added**

GUILD MASTER: Lionel Avalosi - 34 - Holy Light Magic - Male

* * *

S-CLASS MAGES:

Kaith Eucliffe - 21 - Water Dragon Slayer - Female

**Kai Silica "Epsilon" - 18 - Stealth Magic - Female**

Alyceson Harper Mergo - 19 - Heavenly Body Magic - Female

2 more spots...

* * *

A-CLASS MAGES:

Keylian Everdark - 19 - Flame Dragon Slayer - Male

Fareth Everdark - 18 - Shadow Mage - Male

Renma Poriyo - 17 - Darkness Dragon Slayer - Female

Kazami Aither - 16 - Aether/Copy-Cat Mage - Female

Hanako Akiyama - 16 - Speed Magic - Female

5 more spots remaining...

* * *

B-CLASS MAGES:

Kotori Hasu - 24 - Sound Mage - Female

Spots are open...

* * *

NON-MAGES (Doctor is an exception):

**Gerrard Ferdinand - 21 - Main Doctor/Apothecary Of Scarlet Flame - Male**

Still need a barmaid/bartender

* * *

**Hey guys! I noticed so far i'm only receiving girls, so lets get some boys...**


	3. The Third Day

**I should mention if you send in an OC but I don't reply to your message, you most likely got in. But if I don't respond and you are not sure if you got accepted or not, come look here. I will be updating daily until I reach my limit.**

**I need male OCs people! **

**All slayers spots are filled. One S-Class spot left! **

**The Submission Bracket:**

**Bold- recently added**

**Characters that have * are my characters. **

GUILD MASTER:

Lionel Avalosi - 34 - Holy Light Magic - Male - Wizard Saint*

* * *

S-CLASS MAGES:

Kaith Eucliffe - 21 - Water Dragon Slayer - Female*

**Hozanna Vespirea - 21 - Absolution Magic - Female**

Alyceson Harper Mergo - 19 - Heavenly Body Magic - Female

Keylian Everdark - 19 - Flame Dragon Slayer - Male*

Kai Silica "Epsilon" - 18 - Stealth Magic - Female*

1 more spot left...

* * *

A-CLASS MAGES:

**Nymeria Silverwolf - 20 - Takeover Magic: Animal Soul - Female* **

**Mahō Shimai "Chino" - 19 - Enchantment Magic - Female**

Fareth Everdark - 18 - Shadow Mage - Male*

**Valion Malgras - 18 - Trickster God Slayer Magic - Male**

**Carter Deveroux - 17 - Puppeteer Magic - Male**

Renma Poriyo - 17 - Darkness Dragon Slayer - Female

Kazami Aither - 16 - Aether/Copy-Cat Mage - Female

Hanako Akiyama - 16 - Speed Magic - Female

* * *

B-CLASS MAGES:

Kotori Hasu - 24 - Sound Mage - Female

* * *

NON-MAGES (Doctor is an exception):

Gerrard Ferdinand - 21 - Main Doctor/Apothecary Of Scarlet Flame - Male*

Still need a barmaid/bartender


	4. The Fourth Day

**Alright guys, the fourth day. I'm updating for the the third or fourth time today, but I want to let you guys know, I have only one, ONE SPOT REMAINING. **

**No slayers. No S-Class. No Non-Mages. No magic user who possesses magic of the same type as another member of the guild (Exceptions: Take Over, Requip, and Maker Magic)**

**The Submission Bracket:**

**Bold- recently added**

**Characters that have * are my characters. **

GUILD MASTER:

Lionel Avalosi - 34 - Holy Light Magic - Male - Wizard Saint*

* * *

S-CLASS MAGES:

Kaith Eucliffe - 21 - Water Dragon Slayer - Female*

Hozanna Vespirea - 21 - Absolution Magic - Female

Alyceson "Harper" Mergo - 19 - Heavenly Body Magic - Female

Keylian Everdark - 19 - Flame Dragon Slayer - Male*

Kai Silica "Epsilon" - 18 - Stealth Magic - Female*

* * *

A-CLASS MAGES:

**Rick Grinder - 30 - Spirit Flame - Male**

Marcus Dualia - 21 - Blue Lightning Magic - Male*

Nymeria Silverwolf - 20 - Takeover Magic: Wolf Soul/Fox Soul - Female*

Mahō Shimai "Chino" - 19 - Enchantment Magic - Female

Fareth Everdark - 18 - Shadow Mage - Male*

Valion Malgras - 18 - Trickster God Slayer Magic - Male

Kurumi Nagayota - 18 - Requip Magic: The Samurai - Female*

**Jace Durik "Mac" - 17 - Mech Make Magic - Male**

Carter Deveroux - 17 - Puppeteer Magic - Male

Renma Poriyo - 17 - Darkness Dragon Slayer - Female

**Keith Creason - 16 - Dark Elemental Magic **

Kazami Aither - 16 - Aether/Copy-Cat Mage - Female

Hanako Akiyama - 16 - Speed Magic - Female

* * *

B-CLASS MAGES:

**Eryk Stone - 28 - Requip Magic: The Guardian - Male **

Kotori Hasu - 24 - Sound Mage - Female

**Cassandria 'Cass' Couger - 18 - Snow Magic - Female**

* * *

NON-MAGES (Doctor is an exception):

Gerrard Ferdinand - 21 - Main Doctor/Apothecary Of Scarlet Flame - Male*

**Laura Kyra - 27 - Barmaid - Female**


	5. The fifth and final day

**Alright guys, the fifth and final day. The submissions are now officially CLOSED.**

**I REPEAT THE SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED!**

**The Submission Bracket:**

**Bold- recently added**

**Characters that have * are my characters.**

**I have only one submission that has been accepted, and not yet on this list. Some things are being done about that. **

**I am currently working on the first chapter, but I most likely wont be finished with it before next Sunday.**

GUILD MASTER:

Lionel Avalosi - 34 - Holy Light Magic - Male - Wizard Saint*

* * *

S-CLASS MAGES:

Kaith Eucliffe - 21 - Water Dragon Slayer - Female*

Hozanna Vespirea - 21 - Absolution Magic - Female

Alyceson "Harper" Mergo - 19 - Heavenly Body Magic - Female

Keylian Everdark - 19 - Flame Dragon Slayer - Male*

Kai Silica "Epsilon" - 18 - Stealth Magic - Female*

* * *

A-CLASS MAGES:

Rick Grinder - 30 - Spirit Flame Magic - Male

Marcus Dualia - 21 - Blue Lightning Magic - Male*

Nymeria Silverwolf - 20 - Takeover Magic: Wolf Soul/Fox Soul - Female*

Mahō Shimai "Chino" - 19 - Enchantment Magic - Female

Fareth Everdark - 18 - Shadow Mage - Male*

Valion Malgras - 18 - Trickster God Slayer Magic - Male

Kurumi Nagayota - 18 - Requip Magic: The Samurai - Female*

Jace Durik "Mac" - 17 - Mech Make Magic - Male

Carter Deveroux - 17 - Puppeteer Magic - Male

Renma Poriyo - 17 - Darkness Dragon Slayer - Female

Keith Creason - 16 - Dark Elemental Magic

Kazami Aither - 16 - Aether/Copy-Cat Mage - Female

Hanako Akiyama - 16 - Speed Magic - Female

* * *

B-CLASS MAGES:

Eryk Stone - 28 - Requip Magic: The Guardian - Male

Kotori Hasu - 24 - Sound Mage - Female

Cassandria 'Cass' Couger - 18 - Snow Magic - Female

* * *

NON-MAGES (Doctor is an exception):

Gerrard Ferdinand - 21 - Main Doctor/Apothecary Of Scarlet Flame - Male*

Laura Kyra - 27 - Barmaid - Female


End file.
